SasuSaku Secret
by BlackButterfly0011
Summary: Sasuke has a shocking secret that could possibly change Sakura's entire life. Love brings the two together, and forces them apart many times. Will they last the final battle? SasuSaku


Ugh guys I am so sorry. I've really been slow and confusing, haven't I? No excuses this time, I really haven't been motivated to progress in my stories. Once again, I am terribly sorry for all you readers who actually like my stories, for making you wait so long. I am a horribly lazy person, and without motivation I won't get anything done**. I am rewriting this entire story; I hate the way it's turning out right now. And about all my stories having chunks missing from the sentences, I was using notepad. I'm using word now, and will be checking the story BEFORE I post it. While it's in the thing.**

Let's get on with the new and revised story, shall we?

* * *

Glancing past his window, Sasuke dimly noted that snow was falling onto Konoha streets. Rolling his head so his onyx orbs stared at the ceiling, he sighed and closed his eyes. Sharp knocks resounded throughout his gloomy room, the shadows reeling back as light flooded the space. "Wake up Teme! We have training in the snow to do, duh!" Naruto shouted eagerly to the couch. He slowly realized no one was on the couch, but there was a lump on the floor so he went to investigate; All the while being watched by a pair of glaring dark eyes from across the room.

Sliding out a kunai from his pouch, Naruto closed his right eye and aimed the weapon straight at the suspicious lump. Pulling back his arm, he made a dramatic decision and decided to yell a battle cry. Sucking in a deep breath, his mouth widened, "A—"."Dobe, I'm over here." Naruto leapt onto the ceiling, screaming, "AAAAAHHH!!" His eyes wide with panic, he searched the room hastily to find where the voice came from.

"Ah-hah! There you are!" He announced triumphantly, immediately forgetting his panic. Naruto pranced up to the bed, leaning against the pole connecting the bed to the floor. "Dobe..get out of my apartment.._now_.." Sasuke growled dangerously. A cheesy grin plastered on Naruto's face, he walked up to Sasuke and to the sleepy man's amazement, picked him up and threw him out of the bed. "RISE AND SHINE TEME!" Naruto hollered in his ear.

_Oh will this be a terrific day…

* * *

_

"Yes, Tsunade-sama…Of course, of course..What? He said WHAT!?..Why that little--..he..he really did that..for me?..Aww Tsunade-sama you shouldn't have!..You assigned us to _what_…" Ino listened dully to Sakura yell at Tsunade, while Tsunade yelled right back. "You couldn't have assigned _Ino's_ team to that?! Why ours!!..oh..that makes sense I guess..right, right..Tsuna-..HEY I'M TRYING TO SPEAK HERE!!" She roared at the puny phone.

"Sakura-chan..leave Shishou alone before you get us _both_ assigned an A class missions..please?" Ino drawled dispassionately. Sakura held her hand over the speaker of the phone, quietly mouthing, "_But I've almost got us out of it!" _Before returning to her original scream-o conversation with her equal-yet-not-so-equal master. Ino uttered a few colorful words before rolling over onto her stomach to stare at the criss-cross design of grapevines on Sakura's red and white floor.

"Alright Tsunade-sama.." Sakura slumped with aggravation. "Yes, yes I'll tell the boys. Fine, bye.." She snapped her phone shut, accidently applying chakra and shattering the phone. "God DA-" She started to yell, only to be interrupted by three short knocks followed by one loud knock. She sighed with tenderness, instantly switching out of her infuriated mood. Giggling, she opened the door and drank the sight of her boys.

Sasuke glared heatedly at Naruto, while Naruto smiled bouncily at Sakura. "Sakura-chan! It's snowing! In Konoha!" He whispered excitedly to her. She laughed and said loudly, "Naruto-kun..I knew it was snowing..since I woke up!" She turned to Sasuke to give him a tight hug, which he naturally held still. She sighed and punched him lightly in the shoulder, resulting in him taking a step back and wincing.

Turning around on her heels, she motioned for the boys to follow her while she walked inside and talked animatedly with Ino. "Anyway, I was thinking we could all go snow boarding or skiing later. I doubt Sasuke-kun would want a snowball fight so I guess that is ruled out and Kakashi would never go down the jet slide." She explained to her best friend.

Ino's head dropped in her palm, indicating she was falling asleep. "Ino-pig did you stay up too long last night?" Sakura questioned irritably. Snapping her eyes up, she glanced at Naruto and stared at Sakura. "Uhh..yes?" She vaguely remembered sleeping in a tree near Naruto's house. Sakura sighed, pushing Ino back with enough force so she couldn't resist. "Sleep then Ino-pig, I'll get Shizune to wake you up later." Sakura whispered softly.

Ino smiled faintly, already drifting to sleep. "Thanks..Sakura-..chan.." She yawned before rolling over in Sakura's bed and falling asleep. Sakura smiled and shooed the boys out, shutting and locking the door behind them. "Well boys, it seems we have an A class mission on our hands." She announced casually. Smelling the faint scent of apple pies, she carelessly looked behind her and waved to Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. We have a mission, as you already know." She batted her hand at him as he tried to retort with a snappy response.

"Not in the mood, I want…chili. You guys up for some chili? I am, you guys go get whatever and meet back.." She scanned Konoha Square and found an alley. "There, meet there when your done. Time limit is thirty minutes. See ya!" She sprinted off to the nearest chili cheese fry stand and waited in line, not even bothering to see if Sasuke and Naruto had followed. Knowingly, Kakashi whipped out his Icha Icha Paradise and started walking towards the alley.

Naruto immediately looked around, glimpsing his favorite stall. Grinning at Sasuke, he barked a quick bye and was gone. Sasuke was left standing alone in the middle of the square. Sighing, he turned to sit with Kakashi in the alley. Taking a few steps, he became curious as to why Sakura would want chili. Casually side stepping to be in the shadows of a great Sakura tree, he peeked at his pink haired teammate.

Realizing he hadn't looked at Sakura from afar in a very long time, he noted many changes in her appearance. She didn't stand on the right ball of her foot anymore; she stood with her feet firmly planted on the ground. No longer did she fidget with her hair or her shirt, she crossed her arms and flexed her fists.

Glancing downwards he noticed she had gained weight in her hips and legs, along with her stomach and chest. It was distributed equally. Like she had done it herself, make her physical appearance athletic. Or maybe she had worked at it? Who knows, he hadn't paid enough attention, which he found disappointing.

Sighing, he caught a glimpse of her beautiful, emerald eyes and her curving light pink lips. Licking his own lips, he observed her hair had grown at least an inch longer and looked silkier. He had the urge to caress it, to feel if it was true. Bewildering himself, he tore his eyes away from her as she looked about, apparently feeling that prick of uneasiness.

Sighing at himself, he made the rest of the way to the alley in silence. To his dismay, Naruto had already made it back and was cleaning a spot on the wall to sit against. _Such a neat freak..if only he were like that with his house.. _Sasuke recalled grimly the time Team 7 had to sleep in Naruto's house. _Oh what a..not a treat..eww..what a surprise that was.._

Sakura came bounding up to them with her chili in one hand and her gloves in the other. Kakashi gave her an exasperated look and held his hands up, just in time to catch her black gloves. She plopped down beside Sasuke, crossing her feet out in front of her and leaning against the wall.

Immediately she began to eat her "scrumptious, delicious, and delightful" chili cheese fries. Sasuke heard her giggle multiple times beside him, her being in such a close proximity to his arm. When she was done, her slender fingers felt around for a napkin, which was supposed to be in the chili case.

Sighing, she went to get up and get one. Sasuke decided to be polite today, so he nudged her down and stood up to get one for her. Bewildered as to why he was going to get it for her, she watched his body language for a clue.

His shoulders and back were straight, like he was proud of something. His head wasn't just hanging there, he was looking around casually. And he walked differently, when did his right leg take a long stride while his left took smaller ones? Or how his hands weren't in his pockets anymore, that they were at his sides; swinging with each step he took.

He looked a lot more..human to her. She smiled at his politeness, guessing he was just being nice today. If he could be sweet for just one year..that year would be her best ever. Sighing happily, she watched him walk back with a few napkins with what looked like a small smile on his lips. It was near impossible to tell, it could be from the wind or the cold that his lips were curved up.

She took the napkins from his surprisingly warm hands, their fingers brushing lightly. Sakura ordered herself not to blush, while Sasuke tried to act casual and calm his breathing. _Why am I being affected by her now? Why not all those years ago, why couldn't she have had an effect on me then? To stop me from making such a childish mistake and decision?_

He sat down beside her and his brows furrowed, indicating he was in deep thought. He couldn't figure it out, he was impossibly confused. When Sakura finished cleaning herself, Naruto clicked his tongue and said, "Sakura-chan, you know it's freezing out here right? You need to stay here, where the wind won't get to you. That jacket is so flimsy.." He snatched the dirty napkins from her hand and darted off to the nearest trash can.

She turned to Sasuke and whispered, "Thanks Sasuke-kun, for getting my napkins for me." Pulling away from his ear, she giggled and stated to Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-kun, for your concern. I am beyond capable of keeping myself warm. It takes a lot of chakra over time though, so wearing a jacket helps a little."

He blushed light red and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ehh, it was nothing Sakura-chan. Teme did it too, he didn't want'cha to be cold either. Right teme?" He elbowed his teammate playfully. Sasuke looked up at Naruto's bright blue eyes, a sinister glare in check with his. "No, dobe. That's _not _the reason I got her napkins for her. She looked comfortable, and obviously didn't want to get up, so I grabbed the napkins for her. Okay?" He explained bluntly to Naruto.

Sakura visibly looked disappointed, though the boys were too busy arguing over why Sasuke went to get the napkins for her for them to notice. Kakashi leaned back, and detachedly glanced at Sakura. Wondering why she looked upset, he performed a fast clone jutsu and slinked away to the shadows. Reappearing beside Sakura, he put his finger to his lips. She mouthed, "_What do you want?_"

He glanced back towards Naruto and Sasuke, who were pushing each other around now yelling about who's the toughest. Looking directly into Sakura's green orbs he mouthed back, "_You are disappointed. Why?_" She furrowed her eyebrows and connected his lip gestures to words. Slowly moving her lips, she mouthed, "_Nothing, just anxious for the mission._" She finished just as the boys turned around, realizing Kakashi wasn't there anymore.

Naruto's face turned into a pout, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, who was leaning towards Sakura. Sakura sighed and stood up, pushing past the boys to the entrance of the alley. Sasuke trailed behind her while Naruto bounded up beside her. "Hey Sakura-chan, our mission starts in a few days so..I was wondering..Ca-"

Sakura cut him off politely, "Sorry Naruto-kun, I'm going to be busy training on hardcore jutsus. So hardcore in fact, you won't be able to watch." She smirked playfully and Naruto's mind churned over what she said. It finally clicked that she insulted him and he pouted again, looking very sad. "Ugh..fine Sakura-chan..I'll ask Ino-chan then."

Subtly he expressed more cheer about asking Ino then Sakura, which Kakashi caught. Nothing gets past him it seems. Sakura glanced sideways up at Sasuke, who was at least five inches taller then she was, to see his reaction. _I guess he doesn't care. Hehe._ She smiled, patting Naruto's back lightly. Sakura draped one arm around Naruto's neck and one around Sasuke's, earning a laugh from Naruto and a smirk from Sasuke.

"Well boys, off to the training grounds. Who wants to come with me?" She questioned lazily. Naruto immediately cheered up, forgetting about asking Ino on a date, and responded with an over enthusiastic nod. Sasuke pretended to ponder his answer, but Sakura knew what it was and grabbed both their hands to lead them to their special training grounds.

The Hokage Mountain.

* * *

*grins* So? You guys likey? I think it was a little lameish, not really BAMO like I wanted but ehh. It's fine for just starting again.

Btw I am making a private server as a Christmas present to my friends in WoW, but I will try my best to keep updating my stories.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please

Oh and just as a reminder: I do want some critics, but not so much I feel the need to redo my entire story. I already am, so please calm it down a little.


End file.
